


Cool

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Flirting, Love, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Robert gets rejected by Andy after revealing his crush on her and he helps her when a situation happens also Andy pines after Ryan long after their breakup





	1. Understand

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I was in the mood for something angsty involving rejection with some drama and someone being hurt and comforted then this happened

“You have got to stop looking at me like that ”Andy told her new friend she caught him checking her out 

 

Robert has had a crush on the woman for a while ever since that party she had thrown for receiving her medal of valor he was surprised when she called him out on his little crush that he had 

 

“What gave it away?”Robert asked her as they were in the middle of a morning jog together 

“The way you smile at me your eyes light up like sparkling diamonds your gaze always lingers a little too long”Andy had told him 

“I like you Herrera I find you to be a very beautiful woman I’ve felt this way about you for quite a while I never knew how to approach you”Robert admitted to her he did have feelings for her strong ones

“You seem like a nice guy Robert but I don’t know if I can be with anyone else right now I’m really sorry I know it’s not the answer you wanted to hear”Andy told him letting him down gently she had just broken up with Ryan she wasn’t planning on settling back down anytime soon 

“Don’t worry no hard feelings at all I understand what you mean I’m the same way I’m a flirt sorry if I’ve been coming on a little too strong”Robert had told his new friend 

“No don’t worry about it we’re cool we’re friends So am I and that’s another thing that we have in common”Andy said back to him still running along beside him 

“You wanna take a break?”Robert asked her worry ringing through his voice

She seemed to be out of breath she was panting and breathing heavily 

Next thing he knew she had collapsed on the ground which worried him he rushed to her side 

Checking around for a pulse she had a pulse and she was alive Andy laid there slightly unconscious this all had happened so fast 

 

Robert tried to wake her up soon her once closed eyes had opened and she was looking up at the captains face

“Herrera you passed out”Robert explained to her she looked at him in disbelief one second she was fine full of energy running around with him next minute she was in danger 

“Have you had anything to drink today?”Robert questioned her Andy looked at him with a confused look painting her face 

“Not really”Andy replied to him 

“Dehydration”Robert said suddenly her fainting like that had began to make sense 

“You need to drink you don’t want your body to shut down that was scary for me to see”Robert lectures his friend

“Ugh now you sound like my dad”Andy moaned rolling her eyes when the older man began lecturing her

“Easy Herrera I’m not that old”Robert laughed


	2. Nothing more

“Here have some water”Robert told the younger woman as he handed her a bottled water 

Andy took some sips from it after she raised the bottle to her lips feeling slightly better once she got some water into her system 

“Thanks for being here for me”Andy thanked him she looked down at the ground 

Things were slightly awkward earlier after he revealed he liked her but she didn’t necessarily feel the same way about him 

The two were friends nothing else other than that and she knew that crossing said line would be dangerous so she didn’t dare cross it 

Andy was liking being single it felt good not being weighed down by the pressures of being tied down to someone she still had feelings for her ex boyfriend Ryan which also complicated things 

 

“I believe the words you’re looking for Herrera are you’re and welcome”Robert jokes around with her trying to lighten the mood 

“You’ve got dad jokes don’t you?”Andy chuckled once she heard him say that to her

“Loads of them rest assured Herrera”Robert smiles


End file.
